l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Bones (orkish blade)
Summary Equipment Armor: leather Weapons: short sword, 3 daggers Magic Items: potion of healing Gear: '''backpack (bedroll, waterskin, flint and steel, 5 torches, thieves' tools, 50-ft rope, 10 trail rations) '''Wealth: belt pouch (110 gp) Other (not carried): -- Fluff Description Bones fancies himself as a real rugged survivor, but he knows he doesn't look as dangerous as he'd like to think (maybe he should get a tattoo?). He stands about 6 feet tall on a wiry frame with pale skin, unruly dark brown hair, expressive dark brown eyes, his face is punctuated with patchy scruff (he wants to grow a beard to appear older and tougher). He looks to be a strong young man, but not a champion, he has a roguish charm to him, but he's no elf, and his lankiness belies his agility. He speaks with ease and confidence, and his eyes flash brightly with intelligence and an eagerness to see wonders of the world. Bones wears a well-maintained leather vest over a fashionable cotton shirt, with a scabbarded short sword hanging at his left hip and a small sheath with a dagger on his right hip. He often keeps one or more other knives hidden on his person ("If I can't trust anything else, I can trust a knife in my own hand.") "All we have to do is climb down the creepy dark hole, fight some nasty critters, avoid the perilous traps, and try not to get squashed and eaten by a troll? When do we start." Background Bones's real name is Lane, but it's been so long since he was called that, it would take him a moment (a surprised moment) to respond to it. His father was a sheepherder who owned a little piece of land on the edge of a village in an isolated valley of Allaria. Tradesmen would come into the valley once or twice a year to barter woven cloth, horses, spices, and trinkets for wagonloads of wool and salted mutton. Lane and his older brother Cedrick loved the stories and the songs the traders would bring with them, tales of the wide world, of monsters, and of great heroes. Cedrick and Lane's father died of an unknown illness when they were very young, leaving their mother to care for them and to manage the farm. She had some modest training as an herbalist and healer, but she had little skill or knowledge of raising sheep. She lost ownership of the family's flock and land through a series of poor business decisions, and scraped a living selling her healing balms and herbal poultices. The boys' mother re-married another sheepherder, Gehrin, also widowed, who had three children of his own. Gehrin never warmed up to Lane and Cedrick, and the boys felt isolated from their mother and very much alone in the world. When Lane was 12, his brother told him that he was leaving home, never to return. Lane pleaded for Cedrick to take him with, but Cedrick refused saying life on the road would be too hard on the younger boy. Lane was devastated. He spent almost all of his days in isolation, tending Gehrin's sheep or wandering the mountainsides. One day while exploring the face of a mountain a few miles from his stepfather's land, Lane came upon the entrance to a cave. Lane marked his trail on the way home, and returned the next day with torches. By torchlight, Lane found his way into the remains of an ancient underground battle. From the disorganized array of skeletons and decaying armor and weaponry, Lane surmised that a band of dwarves found themselves cornered and fought to the last dwarf. Who the victors of the battle were, Lane could not say. But he admired the dwarves for the courage he imagined they had shown. He would come back to the cave often, finding it a peaceful and inspiring refuge away from his stepfather's anger. He imagined himself standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the stalwart defenders, battling on in the face of certain death. In his fantasies, Lane's stepfather often took on a monstrous form as the leader of the attacking marauders. After many visits to the cave, Lane resolved to follow in his brother's footsteps and leave home and seek out his fortunes in the wider world. Just before his 14th birthday, as luck would have it, a band of dwarves came into the valley to trade with the villagers. Lane hid in a wagonload of wool bales the night the dwarves departed. Lane remained hidden for two days and two nights, until on the third day, the dwarves arrived in another town to trade some of the wool for other dry goods. When Lane was discovered, the dwarven merchants wished to send him home with the next traveler they could find heading back into the valley. Afraid of word reaching his stepfather of his whereabouts Lane fashioned a new name for himself, Bones, to honor the dwarven heroes who fell in battle near his home in ages past. Bones regaled the dwarves with the tale of the brave dwarves in the cave and the ancient battle, and pleaded that they take him with to their mountain home. The dwarves agreed (after much discussion as to whether he was old enough to be considered a grown man or not), and Bones went with them over land and under the mountain. Bones loved his new freedom in the dwarven city, and he apprenticed with a Dwarven treasure hunter named Fargrim, who taught him how to identify valuable gems from semiprecious stones, how to pick the locks of ancient doors, how to identify the telltale signs of a dungeon trap, and how to survive for days on end in deep and dangerous places of the world. Bones left Fargrim and sailed on a merchant vessel to the Transitive Isles in search of fortune. The deep places of the world are full of wonders, and Bones has heard rumors of fantastic treasures of the Old Allarian Empire hidden, deep under the Isles. Adventure Log Level 1: '''"A Scholar in Need." '''DM: someone. Judge: renau1g. Companions: Artemis Harks, Ianward Milner, Mercurial, Sound of Stone. 12 October 2010 - 31 October 2010. Math RACIAL FEATURES +2 to any one ability score Medium natural humanoid speed 6 normal vision Common plus one other language bonus at-will power bonus feat bonus trained skill Human Defense Bonus (+1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will) CLASS FEATURES armor proficiencies (cloth, leather) weapon proficiencies (dagger, hand crossbow, short sword, shuriken, sling) defense bonus (+2 Reflex) hit points (1st level 12 + Con score; gain 5 per level) healing surges (6 + Con per day) Brutal Scoundrel (Str bonus to Sneak Attack damage) First Strike Rogue Weapon Talent (increased damage die with shuriken, +1 bonus to attack rolls with dagger) Sneak Attack (improve level 11, 21) POWERS easy target (Dex attack, Dex damage) piercing strike (Dex attack, Dex damage; improve level 21) riposte strike (Dex attack, Dex damage, riposte Str attack, Str damage; improve level 21) sly flourish (Dex attack, Dex + Cha damage; improve level 21) torturous strike (Dex attack, Dex + Str damage) TRAINED SKILLS Athletics, Dungeoneering, Intimidate, Perception, Stealth, Streetwise, Thievery FEATS Human Perseverance (+1 feat bonus to saving throws) Toughness (bonus; +5 hit points; improve level 11, 21) EQUIPMENT DESCRIPTION leather armor (+2 armor) short sword (+3 proficiency bonus, 1d6 damage, off-hand) 2 daggers (+3 proficiency bonus, 1d4 damage, off-hand, light thrown) 3 torches thieves' tools (+2 to Thievery to open a lock or disarm a trap) ABILITY SCORES AND MODIFIERS ability cost base racial score abilmod level lvlmod Strength 5 14 + 0 14 +2 + 0 +2 Constitution 2 12 + 0 12 +1 + 0 +1 Dexterity 11 16 + 2 18 +4 + 0 +4 Intelligence 2 12 + 0 12 +1 + 0 +1 Wisdom 2 12 + 0 12 +1 + 0 +1 Charisma 3 13 + 0 13 +1 + 0 +1 HIT POINTS 12 (base) + 12 (Con score) + 5 (Toughness feat) = 29 Bloodied = 29/2 = 14 Surge = 29/4 = 7 Healing Surges/day = 6 (base) + 1 (Con mod) = 7 DEFENSES defense base class level abilmod armor shield item feat power racial misc score AC 10 + 0 + 0 + 4 + 2 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 16 Fortitude 10 + 0 + 0 + 2 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 13 Reflex 10 + 2 + 0 + 4 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 17 Will 10 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 12 ATTACKS attack abilmod level prof item feat power racial class misc atk bonus melee basic short sword + 2 + 0 + 3 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +5 melee basic dagger + 2 + 0 + 3 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 +6 ranged basic dagger + 4 + 0 + 3 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 +8 Dex atk short sword + 4 + 0 + 3 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +7 Dex atk dagger + 4 + 0 + 3 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 1 + 0 +8 SKILLS skill trained lvlmod check item feat power racial misc skillmod Acrobatics (Dex) +0 + 4 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +4 Arcana (Int) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Athletics (Str) +5 + 2 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +7 Bluff (Cha) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Diplomacy (Cha) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Dungeoneering (Wis) +5 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +6 Endurance (Con) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Heal (Wis) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 History (Int) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Insight (Wis) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Intimidate (Cha) +5 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +6 Nature (Wis) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Perception (Wis) +5 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +6 Religion (Int) +0 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +1 Stealth (Dex) +5 + 4 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +9 Streetwise (Cha) +5 + 1 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +6 Thievery (Dex) +5 + 4 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 +9 EQUIPMENT PRICE AND WEIGHT item price weight leather armor 25.0 gp 15.0 lb short sword 10.0 gp 2.0 lb daggers (3) 4.0 gp 3.0 lb potion of healing 50.0 gp 0.1 lb backpack 2.0 gp 2.0 lb bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb waterskin 1.0 gp 4.0 lb flint and steel 1.0 gp -- torches (5) 0.5 gp 5.0 lb thieves' tools 20.0 gp 1.0 lb rope, hempen (50 ft) 1.0 gp 10.0 lb trail rations (10) 5.0 gp 10.0 lb belt pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb coins (110 gp) 110.0 gp 2.2 lb total 230.6 gp 59.8 lb (normal load 140 lb) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Nicely done. Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W:Approved Characters